DPR Korea
The Democratic People's Republic of Korea is a genuine workers' state in which all the people are completely liberated from exploitation and oppression. The motto of the Korean state: Long Live The Motherland, Long Live The Supreme Leader! DPR Korea is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister Oodler1. Its capital Pyongyang is situated on the alpine continent of Tind. DPR Korea is a member of the alliance Comintern. The vast borders of DPR Korea surround many forests, numerous mountains, numerous cleared land, some lakes, many rivers, many grasslands, numerous tundra, and numerous urban areas. The known flora is not very diverse and includes a few unicorn grass and many oak trees. The known fauna is very diverse and includes a few buffalos, a few deer, many cows, numerous sheep, a few boars, a few goats, a few beehives, a few yaks, a few foxes, a few panthers, and a few elephants. A few mackerels, a few cods, a few whales, a few sharks, a few piranhas, a few salmon, a few shrimps, and a few clams are found outside the coast of DPR Korea. Under the surface, the geologists of DPR Korea have discovered tiny amounts of iron, tiny amounts of coal, tiny amounts of uraninite, little saltpeter, some marble, little copper, some silver, loads of platinum, little bauxite and tiny amounts of lead. The technological advancements of DPR Korea is poor, and their military power is adequate. The Truly Democratic People's Republic of Korea is an awesome, environmentally stunning nation, notable for its compulsory military service, restrictive gun laws, lack of public access to elections, and stringent health and safety legislation. The hard-nosed, democratic population of 5 million Koreans are prohibited from doing almost everything. The enormous, moralistic, socially-minded government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defense, and Healthcare. The average income tax rate is 70.1%, and even higher for the wealthy. The struggling Korean Democratic People's economy, worth 86.0 billion Korean People's Won a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector is led by the Cheese Exports industry, with major contributions from Door-to-door Insurance Sales, Furniture Restoration, the Metal Industry, and Uranium Mining. Average income is 17,205 Korean People's Won, and distributed extremely evenly, with practically no difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Military spending recently hit a new high, all major public areas are watched by police surveillance cameras, organ donation is compulsory, and parents who refuse to vaccinate their children are given a short jail sentence. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Democratic Korean People's national animal is the Siberian Tiger, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea is classified as an Authoritarian Dictatorship, however, this is false, as the leader is the only citizen worthy to vote and he does so. The economic system of the Korean state is Juche Communism, which centers around the focus of becoming self-sufficient. The Korean military is growing well and is expected to surpass it's enemies and allies alike, due to the large metal industry. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea aligns with the Comintern and opposes the evil imposters of the UCN who fight to end the revolution. The nations The G.O.C., New Hyrule, TAKOLAND, and Gaul are regarded as enemies of the Korean state due to the wars fought between them. New Hyrule was defeated, but Gaul won. The beautiful flags of the great Korean state: The national animal Emblem of the Korean People's Armed Forces Emblem of the Korean People's Army. Korean Democratic People's Republic